MSM-03C Hygogg
The MSM-03C Hygogg is a mass-produced amphibious mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. They are piloted by Mikhail Kaminsky, Andy Strauss and Gabriel Ramirez Garcia. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MSM-03C, or "Hygogg", was a development of the MSM-03 Gogg. Although the early Gogg was one of the first true amphibious mobile suits, it was handicapped by several problems which included being under-powered, limited armament and poor performance on land. Zimmad started looking at ways to address the early Gogg's shortcomings. This resulted in the MSM-03C model, first introduced shortly after Operation Odessa. This new machine introduced a number of structural changes in order to accommodate a more powerful generator. Its streamlined shape allowed for greater mobility both on land and in water and used large twin hydrojet thrusters for water propulsion. The arms are housed within the shoulder armor and legs retracted during underwater travel to reduce water resistance. As it used a redesigned frame, the Hygogg was significantly lighter than its predecessor while increasing its performance in mobile suit combat and maintaining proper balance that surpassed its counterpart, the MSM-07E Z'Gok-E. Additionally, production costs were reduced due to the implementation of standardized parts, including the cockpit, derived from the United Maintenance Plan, and advantageous for servicing. While the Hygogg was armed with a pair of machine cannons and torpedo launchers for a variety of combat roles, its primary weapons were beam cannons incorporated into the Hygogg's hands, allowing for a wide area of attack, units used by a pirate faction had the beam cannons replaced with a pair gatling guns. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :The beam cannons in the Hygogg's multi-segmented arms use energy capacitor technology, giving the Hygogg greater firepower and a much wider firing arc. ;*Gatling Gun :In place of the beam cannons, the Hygogg could sport a pair of shell firing gatling guns. ;*Torpedo Launcher :Four torpedo tubes are mounted in the head. ;*Machine Cannon :Rapid-firing weapons that use live ammunition, they are mounted in the body. ;*Hand Missile Unit :The Hygogg could be equipped with an optional "hand missile unit" on each arm unit, which featured panels designed to blow-away when the missiles are launched. ;*Vise Claw :The Vise Claw features improved efficiency and hand-to-hand combat capabilities thanks to new joints. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hydrojet Booster Pack :An optional back-mounted booster device used by the MSM-03C Hygogg and MSM-07E Z'Gok-E. This so-called jet pack actually contains a pair of chemical rockets, which the mobile suit uses to launch out of the water and glide to a landing. The expended jet pack is then detached and discarded. History Only very limited numbers of the MSM-03C variant were built. In December UC 0079, Zeon's Cyclops Team special forces was operating three units of this type. These units were used to attack an Earth Federation Antarctic base in an attempt to destroy a prototype mobile suit. The mission failed as the prototype was launched into space before any of the Zeon mobile suits could destroy it. Some units would survive the One Year War, and find their way into the hands of others factions, who would modify them with different weaponry. Variants ;*MSM-03C Hygogg Kai Picture Gallery Ms_hygogg_b.gif|Rear view msm-03c-handmissileunit.jpg|Hand missile unit msm-03c-jetbooster.jpg|Hydrojet booster packs 1989HG Hygog - Boxart.jpg|1989 HG 1/144 Hygogg - Boxart Msm-03c-hg-illustration.jpg|Model Kit (1989) illustration w/o lettering Hygogg-illustration.jpg|MSM-03C Hygogg HGUC-MSM03C_101.jpg|#37 Hy-Gogg 1/144 HGUC SD MSM-03C_Hygogg.jpg|SD MSM-03C Hygogg as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Hygogg malon.png HY-GOGG CUSTOM.jpeg Carol.jpeg Hygogg and ZnO - GBF Cameo.jpg|Renato Brothers Custom MSM-03 MSM-03C.jpg piratehygogg.jpg Notes & Trivia *Gundam SEED's UMF-5 ZnO bears a lot of similarities to the Hygogg, designed after it as the Cosmic Era's parallel equivalent. *A Hygogg made a brief cameo in Gundam Build Fighters as the second unit seen used by the Renatos. Ironically, it was seen after destroying a UMF-5 ZnO, which is the Cosmic Era's parallel equivalent. *The Hygogg's arms seem to be the base or otherwise have an uncanny resemblance to the large claw-tipped tentacles on the MSN-02MR Hell Zeong Marine used by C in Gundam Build Fighters. This may be intentional as both are aquatic based Mobile Suits. References MSM-03C Hygogg - Specifications and Designs.jpg|MSM-03C Hygogg - Specifications/Design MSM03C Hygog - ManualScan1.jpg|Hygogg - Manual Scan External links *MSM-03C Hygogg on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-03C ハイゴッグ